ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Failure (Puzzle Piece)
Plot Dalton awakes in his bed and looks at the clock with a heavy sigh. He turns over trying to go back to sleep. Jazz gets up from her spot and lays next to Dalton licking his face. Dalton let’s out a groan. Dalton: “What is it Jazz? Need to go outside?” At the mention of outside, Jazz’s ears perk up and she starts to wag her tail in excitement. Dalton lets out a groan and rolls his eyes. Dalton: “Okay, okay. Let’s go.” Dalton gets up and makes his way downstairs. He lets Jazz outside and watches her snoop around for a spot to use the restroom. Dalton: “Please hurry up, Jazz. I want to go back to bed.” _OTS_001_STARTS_ Crater and his goons are sitting at a table discussing a plan to take Dalton and his watch. Crater: “We will let BrainMatter attack and take the watch as she is the only one that has had any luck in beating him. Then when we get his watch, we will use it to become gods.” Hunter: “And with that god-like power. We shall rule this world like kingpins.” Crater: “Agreed, brother.” The six criminals all laugh evilly crackling with greed. -Scene Change- Dalton lays back in bed as Jazz hops up laying back down in her spot. He lets out a sigh as he looks at his watch. Dalton: “I was given this watch for a reason, but why? I am just a fourteen year old boy with Autism. Who would trust such power to someone like me?” Dalton falls back asleep and starts to dream. He encounters Dr.BrainMatter once again and he sees not only Zander fall to the ground, but Cole, Jade, and Lewis as well. Dalton starts to sweat in his bed. Dalton: ‘No… No….. Get away from them!” Dalton wakes up from his nightmare shaking. He wipes his head clean of sweat and calms down. He looks at his watch and thinks to himself. He rolls over and pets his dog as he slowly falls back to sleep. -Scene Change- Dalton is walking around and sees his friends. They walk over to him as a sad look grows on his face as he is reminded of last night’s nightmare. Zander: “What’s wrong Dalton? You don’t look so good, dude. Is everything okay with you?” Dalton: “I just haven’t been sleeping all that well. That’s it. I’m fine, I swear.” Jade: “That’s a load of crap. You are still hung up about what happened last week, aren’t you?” Dalton lets out a sigh and nods his head. Zander shakes his head in disbelief and anger. Zander: “Dalton, I told you that I am okay. It’s part of the job. When The Doctor shows up again, we will kick her ass, together.” Dalton shrugs off Zander’s comment as all his friends hug him. Dalton starts to cry and let out all his frustration. As he is crying Jonden and Galbacki walk over to Dalton and the gang. Jonden: “Awww, look Johnny. The little dweeb is crying. What a loser. We should kick his ass to give him something to cry about.” Jade looks over giving them the death stare. She walks over to them about to say something, but Galbacki grabs her and shoves her aside with brute strength which pushes her into the lockers. Lewis sees this and immediately breaks off from the hug and swings at Galbacki. Lewis: “Don’t you touch her, you damn animal.” Galbacki: “Did you really just swing at me? Oh this is going to be real fun.” Lewis: “Tell me about it.” Galbacki cracks his knuckles and Lewis gets into a defensive stance. Jonden grabs Lewis from behind to which Jade kicks Galbacki’s ass in to which he falls towards Lewis. Lewis kicks Galbacki’s face and Jonden throws Lewis into the lockers. Lewis slams into the lockers and falls to the ground. Lewis: “This so isn’t the end of this.” Dalton and Zander grab Lewis while Cole grabs Jade. They walk off and rush inside the library. -Scene Change- Dalton was at his locker getting ready to leave for the day. His friends walk up to him waiting for him. Lewis: “Are you guys ready?” Dalton: “Yeah. Pretty much.” Hunter is seen outside the school watching Dalton. He reaches for his communicator calling for the crew. Hunter: “Dalton is on the move. It’s go time BrainMatter.” -Scene Change- Dalton and the gang are walking down the street heading towards the park when a red laser is fired in front of them. Dalton: “Oh no. Everyone run!” Dalton and his friends split up in different directions. Dalton himself heads for an alleyway while he dials up a hero. He lands on the plant guy as the core pops up and he slams it down being blinded by a green light. _Swampfire_Transformation_Start_ Vines sprouted from the watch on his wrist entangling his body in vines. Wood armor bursts out of his forearms and lower legs. Fire ignited from his palms as he uncovered his face as it bursts into flames, blooming into its final form. _Swampfire_Transformation_End_ Swampfire: “It’s payback time.” Swampfire rushes out to find that BrainMatter is nowhere to be seen. He starts to look around for her when she suddenly appears behind him and blasts his back. Swampfire: “Hey cheap shot!” BrainMatter: “Awww did the little baby get hurt?” Swampfire: “Not as bad as what I’m about to do to you!” Swampfire turns around blasting fire towards BrainMatter, who yawns as she blocks it with a shield. BrainMatter: “Is that seriously all you got? Boring.” She sends out a tentacle to grab the plant creature when it is broken by a purple disc that came flying from her side. She glares over to see Zander in his guardian form smiling at her. Zander: “Maybe I can spice it up enough for you.” Zander fires another disc at BrainMatter as she diverts her attention to Zander allowing Swampfire to recover. Swampfire gets up as he throws seeds at her, vines sprout trapping her chair in place. Tentacles grow and turn into saws, cutting the vines that were holding her in place. Swampfire looks shocked as he grows vines out of his palms and ignites them. Zander follows his lead concentrating as he grows his own whips. He manages to cast two long, purple whips to which he smiles at. BrainMatter: “It seems Magic Boy has learned a new trick within the last week, however it will not be enough to stop me.” BrainMatter sends tentacles out after each of the two heroes. Swampfire whips back with his vines and Zander follows, although he seems to be having a little bit of trouble. BrainMatter loses concentration and loses her powers falling to the floor. Swampfire: “Looks like your plan fell to the floor.” BrainMatter just starts laughing as her chair comes back and a tentacle grabs Zander trapping him against a building. Swampfire panics and flicks his wrists back for a final attack. The vines grow spikes and become inflamed once again. Swampfire: “I call this one ‘Fire Lash’ and you better hope it’s the last time you see this move.” Swampfire unleashes his attack and BrainMatter is hurt and her chair is gone, but the tentacle is still holding. BrainMatter: “Surrender now, or your friend dies at my hand.” Swampfire looks at Zander struggling to break free, his guardian form slowly fading from him. Swampfire sheds a fire tear as he transforms back into Dalton in a red flash and the now regular tear hits the floor. BrainMatter: “That’s a good boy.” BrainMatter throws Zander’s body into an alleyway as she grabs Dalton, disappearing into the city. Cole, Lewis, and Jade come running after her. Cole sees Zander and rushes to his side. Lewis: “Damn it! She got away!” Cole: “Are you okay Zander?” Zander: “Yeah, I’ll be fine. We gotta worry about Dalton.” Lewis is shown kicking a can in frustration. Lewis: “We should have done something.” Cole: “What could you have done? We need to figure out how to help him now.” Jade: “We may have something, but you guys won’t be happy with us.” -Scene Change- Dalton awoke to find himself strapped to a table with a metal box around his left wrist to stop him from using his watch. He struggled to get free as he looked around to see the six rouges he thought would have been locked away in jail. BrainMatter was glaring over his body laughing at him, Hunter was sharpening a knife, Blastburn leaned against a wall, Frostbite and Sparks were arguing in a corner amongst themselves. Crater walked in laughing at Dalton. Crater: “Welcome, boy. To my base and your soon to be graveyard.” Dalton: “Oh, please. My friends will be here to save me soon.” Crater: “They can’t find you. Even if they could, what good can they do? Blast us with puny discs?” All members of the crew laugh at Dalton who wears a look of fear as he wonders how he will get himself out of this one. -Scene Change- Cole: “What do you mean you know a way? If you know it then we gotta do it, to save Dalton!” Jade pulled out a weird piece of metal that just confused Zander and Cole. Jade: “We will tell all three of you the full story later, but it wasn’t a coincidence that we became friends. We were sent to protect Dalton.” Zander: “Protect him from what? And how would you protect them?” Lewis activates a button on his belt making his clothes change into a sleek armor and a blue scarf. Jade does the same without a scarf. Lewis: “This is alien tech armor that allows its users enhanced abilities. Although for Jade, it is just protection.” Jade raises her arm as it transforms into a mud-like substance which earns the amazement of Cole and Zander. Zander: “Woah! You have powers!?” Cole: “How come you are only telling us now?” Jade: “Yes I have powers, the reason we are telling you now is because we were undercover and a serious event has caused us to blow our cover.” Cole: “So how are we going to find him?” Jade: “With this.” Jade holds up a remote control device that started to beep. Jade looked at it and decided to start following it. The boys following suit after her. -Scene Change- Dalton: “Laugh all you want, but when I get out of here, I am kicking all of your asses.” The laughter from The Crew continued until a beeping was heard behind them. Crater looked over seeing an error on the screen. He looks over to BrainMatter who quickly rushes over to the computer trying to fix the problem. The others stared as Crater turned back to Dalton. Crater:”If your friends ever get here, which I doubt, it will be too late for them to do any good and we will be superior in the end.” Dalton: “I guess we'll just have to see about that Carter.” Dalton has a smug look on his face, which is soon wiped clean when the table he is strapped to starts to move. It slowly moves him into an upright position while a machine slowly falls before him. Dalton: “Uhm, what is that thing?” BrainMatter: “This bad boy will hopefully allow me to hack into your watch and steal it’s power and claim it as our own.” Dalton: “Ha! Good luck with that!” The machine lets lose some wires that attach itself to the watch and start making it flash red and yellow and green. Dalton looks scared and confused. Dalton: “Shit, that can’t be good.” Suddenly, two big muddy arms slam the machine away breaking the wires from the watch. The Crew and Dalton look over to see Cole, Zander in his guardian form, a girl made of mud, and a guy in a sleek armor. Dalton looks at Cole and Zander with a confused look on his face. The sleek armor guy walked over to him and frees Dalton as he telepathically removed his helmet to show Lewis underneath. Dalton: “Lewis? What the hell?” Lewis: “Me and Jade can explain later, just get in the fight.” Dalton nodded as he gets down and activates his watch and scrolls through the icons. He picks one and slams down on the dial changing in a bright green light. -Stinkfly Transformation- Green slimy goo bursts out of the watch and onto Dalton’s skin, covering his entire body in a green gooey cocoon. Four long yellow eyes burst out from the head area, along with a sharp tail from his rear end. The rest of the cocoon bursts, as his mouth splits into two parts and a second pair of arms grow. He starts to raise out of the air as wings sprouted from his back. -Transformation Sequence END- Stinkfly: “Is that smell me?” Stinkfly smells his armpit as he gags in reaction to his smell. Stinkfly: “I stink and I fly? Guess I will call this one Stinkfly.” Stinkfly flies up looking over the battle. He sees Lewis taking on Carter, Zander taking on BrainMatter, Jade taking on Blastburn and Hunter, and Cole getting pushed around by Frostbite and Sparks. He flies over shooting goo at Sparks and turns to Frostbite as he suddenly changes into Fourarms. Fourarms: “What the hell? It must have been their machine. Cole can you fix it?” Cole: “I will try to.” Cole runs over to machine as Fourarms smacks Frostbite to the side running after Crater to help Lewis. He goes to throw a bunch, but when he does he suddenly changes forms into Spidermonkey. Crater grabs his arm and throws him at Lewis sending both to the floor. Spidermonkey: “I’m so going to feel that one in the morning.” Spidermonkey shoots webbing at Crater trapping his arms together. But not his legs as he comes running towards him and Lewis. Lewis fires a smoke pellet from his arm launchers covering the battlefield in smoke. Spidermonkey: “Way to help both sides, Lewis. No one can see anyone.” Lewis does not respond and instead we see Crater’s body fall as Lewis sucks the smoke back into his launchers. Spidermonkey swings over to Dr.BrainMatter, but as he is falling onto her, he changes into Upgrade. Upgrade’s gooey liquid body begins to melt into Dr.BrainMatter’s body, slowly taking control of her. Upgrade: “Woah! This is new.” Upgrade uses BrainMatter to attack Blastburn and Hunter with the chair’s tentacles. Blastburns gets knocked back as Hunter jumps, dodging the attack. BrainMatter starts to fight back ripping Upgrade off her body. As Upgrade hit the floor, he changed into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: “Let’s speed this up shall we?” Fasttrack ran around the room as he swiftly knocked out the remaining two attackers. As he did, he changed back into Dalton in a red flash. Cole looked over at him nodded. The machine slowly whirled as it blows itself out of power shutting down the whole place into darkness. Crater: “Crew, scatter!” Shuffling could be heard as Dalton tried to chase after them, but was stopped by Lewis. Lewis: “Let them go, we will get them next time. The mission was to save you.” -Scene Change- The gang are sitting at their usual spot with Lewis and Jade sitting across from the original three boys. Dalton: “You have a lot to explain to us.” Jade: “Yeah… we do.” Both Jade and Lewis look a little sad and look at the trio as the scene fades to black. _ETS_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dalton is captured by The Crew. *Jade and Lewis reveal their secrets to Zander and Cole and later Dalton. *The Crew's master plan is revealed and stopped for the time being. *Dalton's autism is shown with how he is reacting from his first defeat from last episode. Minor Events *Stinkfly makes his debut. *Upgrade makes his debut. *We see more of Lewis's protective nature over Jade. Characters *Dalton *Zander *Cole *Lewis *Jade *Jonden *Galbacki Villains *Crater *Frostbite *Sparks *BlastBurn *Hunter *Dr.BrainMatter Aliens Used *Swampfire *Stinkfly (debut) *Fourarms *Spidermonkey *Upgrade (debut) *Fasttrack Allusions *Dalton constantly switching aliens against his will is a reference to the Season 1 finale of Ben 10. Trivia *Galbacki's line "Oh this is going to be real fun" is a line from Kevin 11's debut episode in the original series. *This episode marks a change in transformation scenes. *Swampfire's finisher move, Fire Lash, is a reference to a Pokemon move of the same name. Category:Episodes